An organization (e.g., government, medical, retail, manufacturing, etc.) may consist of multiple business areas, such as accounting, marketing, finance, sales, operations, etc. Each business area within the organization may create a web application (e.g., a web page, web portal, etc.) that is used by internal and external customers of that particular business area within the organization. For example, an accounting department of an organization may create one web application and the marketing department of the same organization may create another web application. A web application may include different features, such as portals, that are associated with different types of code, such as hypertext markup language (HTML), Javascript, and/or other types of code.
As each business area may build their own web application, an organization can have different or varied portal solutions implemented and managed by individual project teams or business areas. Also, many portals can remain in place while new portals are developed which increases the number of disparate portals and infrastructure in the environment and results in a large number of portals that require excessive on-going maintenance and support. Thus, even though each portal instance can have some degree of commonality with other portal instances, over time it becomes increasingly difficult to justify the on-going maintenance and management of the disparate portals and infrastructure environments as new portals continue to be developed in parallel to the existing legacy portals.